


The New Guy On Forensics

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: How They Could Have Met [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dead Body, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance, Sherlock is Sherlock, killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson can meet anywhere at any time and still be a perfect couple. Here's another way.</p><p>Inspired by art by reapersun. A pic of John and Sherlock standing over a dead body. John is enamored and Sherlock is flirtatious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy On Forensics

**Author's Note:**

> Humor.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes was getting ready to do his usual, when Lestrade placed a hand on his shoulder, halting his advancement.

“Listen, Sherlock. Anderson is on suspension for the next few months and we’ve got a new guy on forensics and I have to admit that I really like him and he’s better at his job that Anderson is. Less drama involved too. Please don’t be too harsh with him? I’d like to keep him.”

Sherlock gauged Lestrade. Truthful and pleading. Truly liked this new man and was worried that Sherlock may chase him off. If he was more manageable than Anderson, Sherlock could try, for both his and Lestrade’s sakes.

“Fine. But if he’s an idiot…” Sherlock said, trailing off ominously so Lestrade got the point.

“He isn’t, trust me.”

They approached the stairwell carefully, ascending into the havoc of the Yard workers. Lestrade led him into the room where the body was and Sherlock stopped short at the sight of the man in blue scrubs, hunched over the body.

“John,” Lestrade called out. “This is Sherlock Holmes, the one I was telling you about.”

‘John’ looked up, nodding to Lestrade and then looking Sherlock over. “The brilliant bastard?” he asked with a small smile.

Lestrade coughed into his fist but nodded. “Yes.”

Sherlock merely quirked a brow.

John stood, “I don’t know what else you can get. He’s between twenty to twenty-five, married, wealthy from the look of the clothing. He was assaulted by a male, much larger than him. Two strikes on either side of the head and the handprint bruises on his shoulders, show someone capable of reaching them easily. The head was struck from above with something large, metallic from the amount of bruising and the slight caving in result. Probably a pipe, this room is filled with them. These pipes are huge though, requiring a lot of strength, lending further support to my belief. Probably looking for a man over six and a half feet tall, extremely muscular with a slight limp do to the difference in the footprints over there,” John said pointing to the corner “which are size fourteen, mens, slight hesitation in the left leg.”

Sherlock was staring at John with interest. That was the most detailed anyone in the Yard had ever gotten before.

Sherlock stepped closer, pulling his magnifier out and looking more closely at the body. He removed some things and turned to John.

“You are correct, but allow me to add on to it,” Sherlock smirked.

“This man is very wealthy and has been married for five years, his ring says so. It was a marriage of convenience however as he is not happy with it. The phone number in his pocket for a well known Homosexual Fantasy Hotline, shows that he himself is homosexual and is uninterested in his wife. He is covered in five different colognes, his trousers are done haphazardly, and he is lacking underwear, so, serial adulterer. There was no sign of a struggle anywhere but this room, so either he knew the person and followed them in willingly, or he was unconscious when bought here, my money is on the former. He was attacked in this room, the injuries on the head prove surprise attack.

This killer was sloppy. They left his phone in his front pocket. In his contacts, his last call was from an Edwin Belveaux. Edwin’s picture is of a rather large male, with bulging muscles. Below this is a woman who is frighteningly similar in appearance, by the name of Adelaide Belveaux Richmond. In his inbox, there are ten messages from this Adelaide where she calls him ‘darling’ and ‘dear’ and ‘lovely husband’ and finally, ‘cheating wastral’. Adelaide is the wife and her brother is Edwin. Edwin is your murderer.”

Sherlock and John stood on either side of the body. John was staring at Sherlock like no one had ever stared at him before. He didn’t look uncomfortable. His eyes sparkled and he was smiling.

“You’re fantastic!” he said with such a strong level of reverence that Sherlock was blindsided for a moment.

A slow smirk wound its way over Sherlock’s face and he responded, “I know.”

Lestrade coughed a few times, bringing their attention back to the present. Dead body. Crime scene.

“I’ll need a statement from both of you.”

“Sure,” they nodded together.

“How do you feel about Chinese?” John asked, smiling brightly.

“Love it.”

* * *

 LINK OF SCREENSHOT OF A CLUSTER OF REAPERSUN'S PICS. REAPERSUN DOES NOT WANT THEIR WORK REDISTRIBUTED ON OTHER SITES. SOMEONE WANTED TO SEE THE PIC, BUT I WILL LINK TO WHERE THEY CAN SEE IT. I fount it this way, I didn't take it. **[HERE'S THE LINK.](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCPnw1-mF88cCFcJVPgodqUgJsA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F401946335465437542%2F&bvm=bv.102537793,d.cWw&psig=AFQjCNFEDw_Pm4CIgQCPXVZw6cuz1I_lIQ&ust=1442200537790391)  
**

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Johnlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
